housefandomcom-20200223-history
Poorly connected actors
To be fair, we've excluded actors like Carter Page whose only credit is on the series. As such, to qualify, you have to have at least one other acting credit. We list other actors who are more poorly connected than Hugh Laurie, who only has two connections despite an extensive resume. *Esther Kwan - no connections in sixteen other credits, although all of those credits are for movies and television shows made in Hong Kong. *Ryan Lane - no connections despite thirteen television and movie appearances. *Cameran Surles - no connections in thirteen other credits *Jaclyn Jonet - no connections despite twelve other credits * Jay Tapaoan - no connections despite nine other credits *Michael Chey - no connections despite four other credits *Cody Saintgnue - no connections in four other credits *Aubrey Manning - no connections in three other credits *Skye Barrett - a child actress, no connections despite six other credits *Jamie Tompkins - no connections in six other major credits. *Roger Ainslie - no connections despite four other credits. *Connor Webb - no connections despite four other credits *Becky Baeling - no connections in three other major credits * Kristina Anderson - no connections in three other credits * Richard Sabine - no connections in three other credits * Kwabena Darkwah - no connections in three other major credits *Nell Rutledge - no connections in two other major credits *Dylan Basu - no connections in two other credits *Alyson Morgan - no connections in two other credits *Owen Pearce - no connections in two other credits * Dava Krause - no connections in two other major credits *Jarell Dubose - no connections, in two other credits *Joanna Koulis - no connections, but only one other credit *Liliya Toneva - no connections, but only one other credit *Rosalie Vega - no connections, but only one other credit *Darren S. Kim - no connections, but only one other credit *Revital Krawetz - no connections, but only one other major credit *Depite a thirty year career and 35 credits, William Jones has only appeared with one other House alumnus - Salvator Xuereb, although he was in an episode where Howard Hesseman got a screen credit, but didn't appear. *Jimmy Stathis has a 37 year career and 22 credits, but he hasn't matched up with a House alumnus since his first movie appearance in 1976 with George Wyner. *Ric Maddox - One connection in fifteen other major (non-short) credits - Kristen De Luca. *Jennifer Lee Wiggins has 14 other major credits, but only one connection; William Katt *Despite appearing in three episodes, Kathryn Adams has a limited acting resume and only one connection - Judy Greer. *Largely a stage actress, Melissa Kite only has one connection, Carmen Argenziano, and they didn't appear together until after they both appeared on House. *Eli Bildner has one connection for eleven other major credits - Carla Gallo *Samantha Cutaran has one connection for ten other major credits - Sasha Pieterse *Deborah Quayle has one connection in a thirty year career with ten other major credits - Rena Sofer *Gayla Goehl has one connection for ten other credits - Alanna Ubach *Nick Slatkin has one connection for seven other major credits - Sarah Jones *Kendra Andrews has one connection for five other credits - Alyson Stoner *Ryan Driscoll has one connection for five other credits - Joseph Lyle Taylor *Joanna Strapp has one connection for five other major credits - Jake Weber *Drew Cohn has one connection for five other major credits - Chris Tallman. * Kyle Fain has one connection in four other major credits - Thomas F. Wilson * Jackie Goldberg has one connection in five other major credits - Saachiko *Jewel Christian has only one other connection in her two other credits - Andy Comeau *Christian Lalonde - one connection in two other credits - Stephanie Courtney * Marcus Eley - one connection in two other credits - Janel Moloney * Anna Drumm - one connection in two other major credits - George Sharperson Category:Connections